


Night Terrors

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla x Laura ficlet written for my friend Hannah on October 3rd. Prompt: Laura has a nightmare and Carmilla comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Yes, Carmilla was a vampire, but that was more of an excuse for her nightly excursions than an explanation. There was no shame in her nightmares, but it was a weakness, one that could be exploited. One that could put  _her_ in danger. Nobody could ever know how fragile her ties to reality became as she listened to the same girl scream and cry as she was subjected to nightly tortures.

She had foolishly believed that being close to her partner in these dreams, getting to know her, might make them fade. So she had convinced the dean to get her into the school, unable to believe her luck when she had transferred in just as the girl's previous roommate had disappeared.

But now, as she sits on her bed watching Laura cry out in her sleep, she wishes that she had never come here, never become attached to this fierce wisp of a girl. Now she waits to take her shift in sleeping, not able to drift off peacefully until the small girl awakens, avoiding having to bear witness to her terror and pain.

She gets up and pads over to Laura's bed, gently brushing Laura's hair from her damp forehead, covered in sweat from the fearful exertions of her dreams.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," she murmurs softly, gently stroking Laura's hair until she calms, falling into a peaceful slumber. "It's just a dream."


End file.
